


What Are Friends For?

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Sami Zayn is sick and tired of being the sidekick in his friendship with Kevin Owens.





	

Kevin Owens wasnt friends with many people, but he was friends with Sami Zayn, I mean, after all, the redheaded young man would do anything for the round faced young man. Well, one Saturday night, they both decided to stay up late to watch a scary movie in their house. After an hour into the movie, they both hear a big bang then a boom, down in their basement. "What?!... What was that?" Kevin said, screaming then whispering. "I have no idea, but it was definitely something!" Sami said, loudly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go check!" Kevin said, panicking. "Me?! How about we both go check together?" Sami said, nervously. "No, no, no. I can't risk my life! You're gonna have to go in alone... sorry." Kevin said, looking back at the TV blankly. "But..." Sami said, but then knew there was no use trying to talk his "friend" out of anything; hes so stubborn. So, he then took a deep breath, and then seconds later was walking down into the pitch black basement with only a flashlight in his hand to keep him company. After what seemed like forever, he looked through the whole room to find... absolutely nothing. "Kevin, it's safe, you can come down now from hiding!" Sami said, yelling his friend's name. But just then... a huge crash happened... upstairs! "Kevin?!" Sami shouted. He then ran for the door, only to have it slammed in his face. "Kev! Are you alright? What's happening?" Sami said, breaking down. Then a deep voice said back, "He really should've went down there with you..."

**Author's Note:**

> cheers to all the fanfiction lovers! :) please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
